This invention relates to a safety air brake system for use in conjunction with a tractor trailer combination.
The prior art includes a variety of safety braking systems, including U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,958 which discloses a system for a dump truck, U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,829 which discloses a relatively complicated and cumbersome brake setting mechanism for a road vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,237 discloses a safety braking system utilizing a rather specific combination of cables and pulleys which are believed to restrict the usefulness of that device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,107 discloses another rather cumbersome system for actuating air brakes upon detection of an obstacle.